FIRE UP CLOSE
by sage360
Summary: Experiencing Lexa's powers first hand, Shalimar learns a few things about her teammate and herself. New Chapter! Yeah!
1. Not So Afraid

FIRE UP CLOSE  
  
By: SAGE360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them.. Enjoy!  
  
I'M BAAACK! Hey All!  
  
First and foremost, if you've been following the uncertain future of Mutant X and want to do something about it, sigh the petitions at Pure MX.net, and other MX sites. I'll have addresses for you next upload. Also write Tribune, fan outcry makesthe difference. If you love the show, show it!  
  
Now, this piece will run through the season finale. I won't really lace episodes in until after "Dream Lover"- I thinks it's the one we've been waiting for! (S/B) Anyway, at the beginning of "She's Come Undone", Shalimar tells Lex to "Lay of the Tequila" - interesting line to run with...Enjoy! This piece could be relatable to my one shot "Down The Hall" and maybe "The Train" later on. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
NOT SO AFRAID  
  
The feral sat back watching Lexa as she plucked the lime from her drink . Sitting at the table watching the crowd, their first official 'girls night out' had been interesting... After sitting down with the brunette, it was occurring to Shalimar that her initial agitation wasn't more so about Lexa's personality, but her very power. She was a molecular elemental, and that elemental part scratched at the feral. She'd thought the woman's powers were solar, reflecting those very elements of light, heat, and pure energy. But now, after knowing her and seeing just how they projected, the blonde knew why this new woman unnerved her. Her abilities reminded Shalimar of fire, which left her terrified.  
  
Yet, she didn't fear Lex. She couldn't.  
  
Sitting across from her, the feral sipped her own drink in thought. Pierce ( or Complexa, as Brennan sometimes called her) was the exact opposite of her abilities, where as the guys and herself embodied their powers' characteristics. Lexa didn't thrive to be seen, in fact she was much more alluring when being drawn to. Finally speaking, the feral broke her silence. "What are you exactly?" She asked.  
  
Smirking, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Since you can't tell- "I'm a 'girl'."  
  
"HA HA."  
  
"Ha Ha, what do you mean 'what are you?'"  
  
"I mean your powers, the elemental part...Are they thermal or solar?"  
  
Placing her glass on the table, the brunette grinned. "Either way, I'm hot stuff."  
  
"I just bet..." Shalimar grinned.  
  
"Seriously, they're solar based. Thermal transfer is a part of it, but not as much as sunlight. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
"I know my powers bother you, especially when you saw they could project." She said, leaning onto the table top. "It makes since. They carry the same properties, and your being feral makes the correlation understandable."  
  
"Then why am I able to...'approach' you?"  
  
"Cause I'm cute." Lexa smirked. "Seriously, though. You, Brennan and Jess are depictions of your powers. Me...I'm not. It's just the personality. If I did relate, we'd have killed each other a long time ago."  
  
Shalimar's eyes lowered at that. "I agree. But I don't get it. Most of the mutant's we've ever met, exemplify their abilities. Adam used to say that the personality could dictate actual mutant ability."  
  
"Nothing's true for every single person. Especially with blended classifications. Sometimes a person only exhibits part of their particular mutancy..." Lexa watched her for the moment, chewing on the last bit of fruit in her mouth. "Do you want to touch it?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes narrowed at her. "Touch what?"  
  
"My 'heat ' of sorts. I can project just enough so you can feel it. Won't hurt or anything."  
  
The feral watched her in thought. The idea of fiery energy shook her nerves. She still had a ways to go in overcoming her fears. "I...don't know."  
  
"Hey, in here no one can tell. We're in a club full of flashing lights. Watch..." Brown eyes fell on slender fingers as a small light appeared, curving gracefully along the limbs. White- orange amber glowed between manicured nails, reflecting in the feral's eyes. Her inner animal began to unsettle.  
  
Lexa held her hand out patiently, seeing the temptation in her team mate. The energy seemed to dance between them, embodying a feminine essence. Releasing her glass, Shalimar reached forward, in slow anticipation. The very light beckoned her, warmth impregnated by nervous fingertips. It was pure attraction.  
  
Her human embraced and animal on edge, a sheer want began in her. She needed to 'feel' this 'intensity' and held her breath when fingertips were fully enveloped in the white center. A hot Arid heat teased her skin, without scarring -mainly due to Lexa holding back. Blue eyes watched her softly, as she smirked at the connection. She could see Shalimar wanted her to hold it just a little longer. "See..." Lexa whispered.  
  
The flame danced around Shalimar's fingers as if her own. She almost wanted to pull away and see if she could carry it. Instead, her fingers laced the brunette's, just knowing it'd burn to touch the source. It didn't. In fact, the softness unsettled her more so. Her eyes wanted to flash gold, when viewing her skin, her limbs engrossed in the light. But her human knew better. She seemed to be touching passion. A physical, literate passion.  
  
"Not much different from Sparky..." Lexa added. "In the fact that he can control just how much he dishes out. Elements are only feared..." She paused, as Shalimar leaned in close, studying the heat with intent eyes. "Only feared, when not contained. My powers are no different than your feline feral. Your control makes it attractive, the notion it could break free makes it dangerous."  
  
"How does it feel to you?" The blonde nearly whispered. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"No...It feels more like a glow, or being surrounded in something safe."  
  
"Safe?"  
  
"For me anyway...a number of things used to contribute to my power: anger, rage, desire- any type of heat. But now, it feels - good. A little too good sometimes. Just to let it unleash...."  
  
Finally siting back, Shalimar watched her hand on the table. Untouched, unmarked- overly warm. Inwardly, she debated telling Brennan about the episode, knowing he'd more so focus on two females touching. But feeling Lexa's powers essentially left her flushed. And intrigued, or more so aroused. She'd actually touched fire- a flame and not been burned. Just unervingly turned on. Suddenly she needed another drink. 


	2. A Different Feeling

FIRE UP CLOSE  
  
By: Sage360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Them. Enjoy!  
  
Hey all! Thanks for the reviews (and the more 'detailed' emails!) Here's the next installment. I'm still working on getting the MX petition links so, don't forget to write Tribune. Keep the show alive! This chap is short and mainly for development. Peace!  
  
A DIFFERENT FEELING  
  
She was still debating telling anyone when they returned to the rock.  
  
Parting ways, with Lexa immediately after leaving the car, Shalimar still felt...shaken. How could something she so feared be so...attractive? Between her thoughts and the salvation of her room, she caught sight of Brennan's door. Light glowed from underneath, meaning he was either reading or working out (she hoped for the later). Coming to an agitated stop, the woman realized something in her needed to say something about the experience. Lexa's power left her wanting, she'd never even known with the elemental. But it had to be her human side being intrigued. The feral had been un nerved , which absolutely made sense. Her only other option would be to tell Jesse at which, her mind screamed 'NO'. She could just picture his face, after hearing how his 'sister' had been 'touched' by a woman he wanted. He'd understand, she thought. He'd have to. They were two different women, whom both meant different things to him.  
  
And they were two different types of beauty. Shalimar was untamed, a sun kissed construction of agility, contoured by an instinctive sexiness. Her hair fluttered in edgy ravaged waves, reflecting infinite shades of its collective blonde. Lexa was something more mysterious. The brunette was smooth, dark, nearly sultry in composure. She was the longer ride, possessing a coolness in her very curves and mentality. Her aura (and abilities) seemed to thrive within their midnight shelter and her eyes emulated the very lava burning in her veins. The very fire, Shalimar had dared to touch- and so wanted to touch again.  
  
She known that telling Brennan was the better choice. Him being the right one still left her stumped.  
  
The man sat on his bed, an interested brow raised at her account of the evening. Somewhere in those orbs, she could see his inner man whore processing the very thoughts she wanted to dodge. "So..." He began. "What's the issue?"  
  
"What do you mean what's the issue? I'm afraid of fire, or supposed to be and now..." The feral gave in, plopping down beside him. "Now, I don't know."  
  
Brennan sat back, wrapping an arm around her. "You're making this way too textbook, Shal. Just because we carry traits of our abilities, doesn't mean we define them to a tee. You're feral, both human and animal. That means you're a combination of all those things. You don't have to be afraid of fire, you can like it or hate it. The issue is overcoming it. And when you saw that you could..." His arm slipped tighter around her. "It 'awakened' something."  
  
"Awakened? Brennan, you sound like some sappy novel."  
  
"Look, you're both drawn to and afraid of fire. And Lexa gave you an opportunity to see if you could over come it. When you touched her 'flame', the feel of it, I don't know -set something off. In some way, the energy aroused you."  
  
She watched him with doubt. Her mind knew where he was going and cut straight to the point. "Are you saying I'm attracted to Lexa's power?"  
  
"Yeah...." He groaned, while leaning back on his arms. "And 'that' makes you attracted to Lexa?"  
  
"Okay, I really don't believe that!"  
  
"It makes sense. If a person is drawn to an aspect of someone, they mentally adapt to being physically attracted to them. When you touched her power, you said, and I quote 'I'd never felt anything like that, it was almost erotic-'"  
  
"Yeah! I know what I said, Sparky!" She interrupted. "It's just...not 'supposed' to be that way. Y'know?"  
  
"Um hm," He nodded. "But, the fact is you're drawn to Lexa's power, so much so that when you physically touched her hand..."  
  
"I didn't want to let go.... But, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to Lexa! You, of all people know that!"  
  
"Boy, don't I!" He grinned. Her look made him sober up. "Shal, you know this'll snowball. First, it's just glances, then you'll notice things, physical things, reminding you of her abilities."  
"And I'll be attracted to them cause they represent 'her', or at least her power, to me."  
  
"Yeah....It's all in how you handle it. Which you'll do perfectly."  
  
"Thanks. But, I feel like, I don't know...like I'm crossing Jesse!"  
  
His handsome face frowned at the remark. "How?"  
  
"Because, he has feelings for her...."  
  
"Shal, you'd only be 'crossing' Jesse if you had intentions on Lexa. And you don't." Her face suddenly shook his faith. ".......do you?"  
  
"I wouldn't." She stated flatly.  
  
"Sounds to me, like the things you're questioning, already come with answers."  
  
Turning to face him, the blonde groaned. "Brennan, if you say I'm in denial-"  
  
"'I' wouldn't." He replied. "But you telling yourself, that's something else." 


	3. Jesse

FIRE UP CLOSE  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own Then. Enjoy!  
  
Hey all! Sorry I took so long but life does call...Thanks for all the E-Mails I've been getting. Some of you have been very antsy to see where this goes, so....Enjoy. This borrows from Dream Lover and so on.... This part is short, just to move things along.  
  
JESSE  
  
Shalimar watched them from a comfortable distance. In their usual seats, Jesse and Lexa battled each other on a glass chess board with crystal figurines. He was studious, she was bored. It was a cover for them both. Blue eyes penetrated in strategy as the man pushed curving locks from his face. Unbeknownst to him, Lexa bit back reacting to it. She did so with every quirk of his personality. If he smirked or bit his lip, she'd freeze, unavoidable thoughts crossing her mind. But right now, to the feral, it was blatant. The brunette's lashes lowered, watching the clueless man plan a move she already knew how to counter. He had absolutely no idea...  
  
But, Shalimar's struggles were still just as prevalent. Moving to the catwalk, she stepped out of sight to lean on the nearby railing. From the view, she was almost directly above them. Her ears perked to the conversation. Lexa still 'interested' her, and that unsettled her nerves.  
  
"So..." The molecular smirked as he finally made a move on the chessboard. "You never did talk about what went on in the men's club."  
  
"You never asked..." Grinning, the brunette countered his move, nearly giggling when his head lowered. "Shal and I had some 'fun' times."  
  
"I bet." The man replied. Again Lexa found herself watching the blonde head in thought. Her fingers itched to brush his hair. "Sorry I wasn't there for the show..."  
  
"Well, you didn't miss much...A little dancing, a little drinking..."  
  
Jesse winked at her before making his next move only to see Lexa roll her eyes and counter again. "Damn! You always do that!"  
  
"You always let me..." She yawned.  
  
Shalimar grew tired of the 'flirting' between them, and settled onto a stairway nearby. Leaning on the rail, her ears still perked towards the conversation. "I will beat you this time!" Jesse replied. "There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Her eyes fixated on him, just waiting to pounce. When it was readable that he'd figured out a step, lips parted as he picked up the pawn. "Shal and I did kiss..."  
  
The feral snapped up at the chess piece clattering onto the bored. She could see Jesse's eyes widen in shock. "You 'kissed' Shalimar?"  
  
"Jess! Look what you did! These pieces are broken." Unstirred, Lexa moved to the game board, fingering through chipped and broken chess pieces.  
  
"Lexa! You kissed Shalimar?"  
  
"Relax, it was just a kiss on the cheek."  
  
Shalimar knew better. That moment at the table was all part of the cover. After all, they'd been pushing the envelope most of the night. But Lexa 'knew' how to go farther. The blonde had been caught off guard when her teammate slipped a finger into her brassiere, pulled her close and placed lips on her cheek. It felt just as it looked, slow, heated and simple. Still, the feral found herself blushing and had to snap back into the moment. The woman's touch somehow burned into her skin.  
  
"You said that to throw me off." Jesse accused, interrupting the feral's thoughts. But his smirk was undeniable. His initial look of trying to be upset soon replaced with macho intrigue.  
  
"Yeah, "The brunette grinned. "But you took it there. Boys never think with their heads...at least not the right one."  
  
"Lex, you said you kissed someone I consider a sister."  
  
"And that bothers you because..."  
  
The molecular looked at her, sitting smug and crossed legged before him. His lips curled in the all knowing smirk. Lexa's eyes flashed as she held her breath. He could be so damned handsome. "You need me to spell it out for you?" His voice held a dare so sultry, the brunette nearly shook.  
  
"You know what, Jess?" Lexa sang dangerously. "You think too much....The obvious always slips by you." Pale eyes connected with his own, no where near innocent in their gaze. "But...just when I think you don't have a clue, you get all smooth on me."  
  
"Smooth, huh?"  
"Yeah. Nice, dependable Rocky has a dangerous streak."  
  
Shalimar found herself agitated. Months of obvious attraction between her team mates now made her ...jealous. She couldn't dress it up as anything else. Once, protective of Jesse, the woman now found herself attracted to the very things she warned him from. Lexa was pure danger draped in designer clothes and mounted on a killer pair of legs. Still, the blonde questioned it all. Was she attracted to Lexa's powers or just ...Lexa?  
  
That one moment, when the woman showed her she didn't have to fear fire- the very thing that could undo her feral side- seemed to 'tempt' her. Honestly, Shalimar wanted to learn more, see just how far she could push this. If she didn't have to be afraid then maybe, there was a way she could overcome her fear- make it more of a weapon then an adversary. But now, she realized there was something else to deal with. And that something sat across from the brunette, his eyes dancing with the very possibilities of her. The feral loved him more than life itself.  
  
Defeated, slender hands covered her face before curling in thought over her mouth. Narrow elbows balanced easily on her knees. The last thing she'd ever wanted was to hurt him. They were family. Still he was in love and she was infatuated with the same person. Damn! She thought. Why can't I just have sexual tension with Brennan- as usual?  
  
Their laughter interrupted her, reminding the woman of where she was. Standing, she began a slow descent down the stairs and towards where they sat. Eventually, she'd have to talk to them both about it. And that shook her nerves . 


	4. Cameras

FIRE UP CLOSE  
  
By: SAGE 360  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy!  
  
Hello! Thanks for waiting....this chap is for FERELSPRITE, who so lovingly told me to hurry it up! :P  
  
CAMERAS  
  
Unfortunately for the feral, she didn't get a chance. After just hitting the bottom of the stairs, Brennan called in on his COMM link, asking for some assistance at a safe house. And though something inside her suddenly wanted to bolt from the room, Jesse beat her to it . Now she was left with the woman who haunted her. So, she (Shalimar) did the only thing she could.  
  
She hid in her room.  
  
It worked for an hour, before the knock came to her door. Lexa stepped in, leaning on a nearby dresser. "What is it?"  
  
Brown eyes regarded her with question.  
  
"What's up with you...You're all jumpy lately. Did I do something?"  
  
Did you! Shalimar wanted to scream. Ironically enough if there was anyone she could be frank with, it was the brunette. "Lex...I don't know what to think of you."  
  
"This sounds familiar." The woman grinned. Naturally, she sat down on the bed, scratching everyone of the feral's nerves. She could smell her, the expensive perfume, the shampoo she used. It all ran of the radar of her senses. "Can't help if I'm not an open book..."  
  
"No, it's not that....something 'happened'. The other night."  
  
"When?" Lexa's brow arched , emphasizing the deep shade of her blue eyes.  
  
"When you let me feel your'energy'..."  
  
"Shal, did I hurt you, cause I didn't-"  
  
"....Um, no. It wasn't that....I ...Shit!" The feral slipped a hand through her hair, rustling the golden waves. Lexa's sudden reach, caught her off guard.  
  
"From now on, I'm using your conditioner." She grinned, rubbing a few strands with soft fingertips. "Your hair feels like freakin' silk."  
  
"I think you do alright, Lex..." The blonde replied, lowering her head to think( and half heartedly pull away).  
  
"It unsettled you."  
  
Brown eyes snatched up to meet the blue gazing at her. Fingers still stroking her hair. "Wh...what?"  
  
"To touch my energy. Your feral flipped out. I should have known- seen it happen before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Shalimar turned to face her more so, gently pulling the fingers from her locks. She missed them just a quickly. "...For the first time, I got to touch the one thing that's 'supposed' to scare me."  
  
"And?" Lexa asked softly.  
  
Again the feral watched her, before choosing words. "It was unsettling...nearly intimate." She watched as the brunette didn't answer. Still, her eyes held silent understanding. "I don't know, but some crazy part of me suddenly felt....attracted to you."  
  
The silent face suddenly broke out in a grin. "Hey, I told you I'm hot."  
  
"This isn't funny."  
  
"Okay, Shall it isn't. And I'm sorry...You now know what it is? You're attracted to the energy. The flame represented something forbidden, or you couldn't have. And once you saw it wasn't a weakness, the imagination kicked in. Right?"  
  
The feral licked her lips in thought. "Yes....and no."  
  
"No?"  
  
"At first, it was the 'energy', but then...it became you..." suddenly boldness had found her, enabling the woman to slip her own fingers through her teammates hair. A ribbon of midnight brown fell to her touch, leaving the blonde intoxicated. Leaning, in the feral risked it all, having to know the truth behind 'them'. "I think I want you, Lex..."  
  
"Dude, you're full of shit!" Brennan laughed as the men entered Sanctuary. "There's no way you can beat me at basketball..."  
  
"You forget the million times I have..." Jesse smirked. "Anyway, I think that safe house malfunction was do to the surveillance system. I'll run a check to make sure...."  
  
Brennan pulled up to the computer across from Jesse and began another download. "Good...That virus, or what ever it was, caused an automatic shut down. The last thing I need is another lock up with two more canine and feline ferals."  
  
"Almost killed each other, Huh?"  
  
"Almost...I had to zap em' both just so I could go take a piss....Next time you get the shipping job."  
  
"Whatever... Dude." The man grinned as blue eyes processed each screen. "Okay, I think I've got it. But I'll run a test on the Rock's systems first, just to be safe." Each screen flashed before him vividly, displaying Sanctuary's interior components. First the garage, then lab, then the kitchen. One by one, the rooms counted off, bringing the man closer to reloading safe house visual- or more importantly, finding Lexa. He'd cursed the interruption, not wanting to end their conversation. Even now, as the screen continued to load each room, his mind was on her.  
  
Brennan sat across from his teammate, waiting for an okay. Typical, Jesse drummed his fingers against the counter, itching to type and developing another case of carpel tunnel. Sighing, the elemental watched his own screen (Playing solitaire to look like he was working). The drumming fingers stopped. "So how goes it?" He asked. Not hearing an answer, the man looked up, surprised to see the molecular turned away. "Jess, you done?" he asked again. Only this time, the blonde's face returned, disbelief etching his features. Now the elemental stood, his own brown frowning. "Jess-"  
  
"What..." He replied, but it wasn't to his teammate. Before Brennan could ask, he was following a dazed molecular, moving swiftly towards personal quarters. He stood quietly, watching Jesse stop before the bedroom, his hand almost scared to touch the door.  
  
"Jess..." He asked more softly. The door moved quietly, and while obstructing the taller man's view, the molecular saw all too well. His sudden disbelief turned to strain. Frowning the elemental stepped forward. "Dude, what is it?"  
  
"This..." Brennan was too late as his brother moved into the room, a sick anger tensing his form. The elemental gave in, moving through the door only to freeze. He should have know, or at least remembered. And it should have clicked that they'd entered the feral's room. Trying not to focus in the 'natural' way, he couldn't figure out anything to do for Jesse. Between disbelieving fantasy and betrayal, the man's heart broke. Shalimar and Lexa, unaware of their presence, entwined, curling in the sheets.  
  
She was lost in the feel of skin. Soft skin, tan as her own and so different from what she knew. Ths skin curved over elements familiar to her own, feminine as hers and so ...inviting. It was noting like the rough solidarity of any man she'd known.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?"  
  
No! She thought. Not him!  
  
Breaking, the women turned, facing a tormented Jesse and 'amused' Brennan. And though, still clothed, they held the covers to themselves, attempting to cover their actions. "Jess.." Shalimar began. "Jess, I-"  
  
"Has 'this' been going on all along?" He nearly yelled.  
  
"I wish." Brennan muttered, trying not to smile.  
  
The feral attempted to speak again. "Jess, Let-"  
  
"Let me guess,'YOU' came on to 'LEXA!" His voice boomed.  
  
"Wow," The brunette gasped shocked. "How'd you know...."  
  
The molecular ran a hand through his hair, pacing the short space. "How do I know? She didn't tell you before you hopped in the sack together!"  
  
"Jess, I didn't mean to hurt you..." The feral interrupted. "It all-"  
  
"Just happened. Yeah, It all sounds familiar, Shalimar!"  
  
Now, it was Lexa and Brennan who exchanged questioning looks. "Jess," the elemental asked. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Oh! She never told YOU either?! This....This! Isn't the first time!"  
  
Lexa sat up, her gaze moving from the feral to the molecular. Behind them, Brennan's eyes grew in realization, his voice spilling the words. "Shal....You didn't..."  
  
"Yes she did! She slept with Emma!" Jesse's voice boomed, cutting the man off. "She was the reason we fell apart." 


	5. So

FIRE UP CLOSE  
  
By: SAGE360  
  
Hey all! I know it's been forever, but I have returned....Here is the next instalment of the story. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: M-X, don't own them. Enjoy!  
  
SO  
  
Ironically, it was Brennan who took it the worst.  
  
Hours later, after leaving his team mates to their shouting match, the elemental found himself in the dojo. But he wasn't fighting. That had left him moments before, finally blasting a desperate hole into the punching bag. Now, he only sat, looking past the faint pink beginning to fade through his taped hands. It was all he could do when he felt her enter the room.  
  
The feral leaned against the wall, watching her fingers fumble nervously over themselves. He was looking at her, something that for once made her tremble in all the wrong ways. "So..." She began.  
  
"So?" He bit back. "When the hell were you going to tell me about Emma?" Her none reply was all the answer he needed. "...You weren't going to."  
  
"Brennan, what happened between Emma and I - it was...."  
  
"Let me guess, nothing like what would have happened with Lex, right?"  
  
"You didn't look all too upset when you walked in on us." Shalimar spat. "Oh, let me guess, it's whatever works for you...."  
  
"Shal, I'm just starting to know Lex, but Emma was like my sister! And you!"  
  
"And what?" The smaller blonde stepped forward. Brennan was sitting up as well, but something changed. His eyes suddenly went form defensive to the warm soul she'd fallen for time and time again.  
  
"..You know how I am about you..." He admitted. Sitting back, the man leaned his head to the wall. "Lex and you....hey that's 'cool'." He smirked. "But, you and Emma...I can't imagine how Jess took it when he found out."  
  
Shalimar moved to sit by the elemental, whom even in anger, thought of her. He made space for the smaller mutant before draping an arm around her shoulder. The Feral moved to speak, but he broke in. "Shal...when you told me you were attracted to something about Lex, I had 'no problem with it -believe me. But, still I was a little disappointed..."  
  
Her brow rose at his admittance. "How?"  
  
"You and me..we've always been just on the edge of something...I just kept thinking it'd never happen y'know?"  
  
"I know...I've thought about it too." She replied. "But-"  
  
"Shal," He interrupted again. "Whatever you need to figure out between you and Lex, that's fine. Do what you have to..but if it doesn't work..." His lips brushed hers before he stood to leave. "You know where I am."  
  
For Jesse, it wasn't any easier.  
  
The last thing he needed to be reminded of was his 'team'. Thus, the molecular found his way into the city. Out of all the team, he got out the least so a little 'wondering' was much welcomed. Right then, anything that kept him away from the rock was worth it. 


End file.
